Adolescence
by LisaC.5
Summary: L'adolescence et ses amours si beaux et si purs. Certes pas évidents, mais nous donnant envie de sourire quand nous les avons sous nos yeux. Et cet amour Naruto et Sasuke vont le vivre bien qu'il soit également accompagné d'un long questionnement et de beaucoup de peurs dues aux changements que cela implique.


« Pfoooouuuuh »

Naruto venait de pousser un long soupir. Sasuke à côté de lui lui jeta un méchant regard noir.

« Quoi ? Je me fais chier ! » s'exclama le blond en chuchotant.

D'un nouveau regard en coin, Sasuke lui intima de se taire. La réponse de Naruto fut de lever les mains en signe de paix et de se reconcentrer du mieux qu'il pouvait sur le cours d'histoire qui se déroulait devant lui. Rapidement, il leva les yeux pour regarder l'heure qu'il était sur l'horloge au-dessus de la tête du professeur et il soupira de nouveau en remarquant que cela ne faisait que vingt minutes qu'il était assis sur sa chaise en bois.

Naruto Uzumaki avait seize ans et clairement, l'école n'était pas faite pour lui. Le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus n'en n'avait que faire de rester le cul posé sur une chaise pour assister à des cours qui ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Naruto voulait devenir professeur de sport. Un bon professeur de sport. Alors les cours de SVT et de sport ouais mais les cours d'histoire qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'en ficher !

Un énième soupir échappa au jeune homme blond s'attirant alors un nouveau regard noir de la part de son camarade assis à côté de lui.

Sasuke Uchiwa, dix-sept ans, était entièrement concentré sur le cours que leur faisait le professeur d'histoire et sa main ne cessait de courir sur son cahier pour prendre des notes. Le jeune homme à la peau blanche et aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs comme la nuit avait son chemin déjà tout tracé. Il devait reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Mais pour cela il devait d'abord exceller dans toutes les matières pour pouvoir être pris dans la grande école où il devait continuer ses études. Alors le jeune homme restait concentré bien qu'il aurait pu se permettre de lâcher un peu prise comme les facilités qu'il avait déjà le faisaient arriver en tête de promotion depuis toujours.

Naruto n'arrivait décidément pas à suivre alors il décida de décrocher complètement et d'observer son camarade à côté de lui. Sasuke n'était pas un camarade de classe comme un autre, non en fait les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits et étaient meilleurs amis bien qu'ils se mettent souvent en compétition. En effet, Sasuke par exemple était d'un naturel calme et froid. C'était l'éducation qu'il avait reçue : un Uchiwa ne montre pas ses sentiments et doit toujours être irréprochable. Et pourtant, Naruto était bien la seule personne capable de le faire déroger à cette règle.

Le jeune homme blond était tout l'opposé du brun. Il était constamment joyeux et souriant. Il illuminait le monde autour de lui de sa joie et de sa bonne humeur et était toujours partant pour aider les autres. Et toute cette gaité et cette chaleurosité avait le don d'énerver au plus haut point Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond dépensait autant d'énergie pour rien.

Mais une expression collait à merveille aux deux meilleurs amis : Les contraires s'attirent. Ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes, bien que des fois ils ne pouvaient se voir et bien qu'ils se disputaient régulièrement dès qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, étaient en fait inséparables et Naruto n'allait nulle part sans Sasuke et vice versa.

D'ailleurs cette alchimie entre les deux adolescents pouvait parfois poser problème auprès des conquêtes des jeunes hommes. Les copines de Naruto ne comprenaient pas pourquoi celui-ci passait autant de temps avec son meilleur ami au lieu de s'occuper d'elles. Et les copains de Sasuke se demandait si celui-ci n'avait pas de sentiments pour le jeune homme blond.

Et la réalité était que oui en effet, Sasuke s'était rendu compte au fil des années qu'il tombait petit à petit amoureux de son meilleur ami sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Mais Naruto n'aimait que les filles alors il essayait de refouler ses sentiments et de mener sa vie de son côté mais plus le temps passait, plus il sentait qu'il ne le supporterait bientôt plus. Il ne supporterait bientôt plus de voir toutes ces filles passer au bras de son meilleur ami les unes après les autres. De même, lui ne pouvait plus supporter de sortir avec des garçons qui ne pourraient jamais le rendre heureux.

Mais Sasuke tenait beaucoup trop à son meilleur ami pour juste s'éloigner de lui comme ça alors pour l'instant, il restait à ses côtés et attendait.

De toute façon en ce moment il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper plus que nécessaire de sa vie amoureuse car bientôt allaient arriver les premiers contrôles importants de l'année et ils n'allaient pas se réussir tous seuls !

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure retentit dans la salle de classe et donc dans tout l'établissement. Cette douce et stridente sonorité signalait également la fin de la journée pour les lycéens.

« Oui c'est fini ! » s'exclama vivement Naruto tout en levant ses bras en l'air de joie avant de rapidement et avec précipitation, ranger ses affaires de cours pendant que son meilleur ami le regardait d'un air désespéré.

Le brun finit cependant par également ranger son cahier et sa trousse après avoir noté dans son agenda les devoirs à faire pour la semaine prochaine.

« Bon ! Il est temps d'aller faire quelques courses ! »

Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogateur en tournant sa tête vers son meilleur ami blond.

« Me dis pas que t'as oublié ! Je te rappelle qu'on sort ce week-end et tu me l'as promis ! reprit Naruto en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le brun.

-Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas oublié, fit d'ailleurs celui-ci de mauvaise foi, je m'étonnais juste de te voir aussi motivé d'aller dans un supermarché comme tu n'aides jamais ta mère. »

Le jeune homme blond posa sa main droite sur son cœur et prit une mine choquée.

« Je suis outrée que vous m'accusiez de la sorte alors que j'aide aussi souvent que je le peux ma pauvre mère ! »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un fin sourire en coin vint étirer ses lèvres. Le jeune homme brun commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la salle de cours et son meilleur ami le rejoignit rapidement. Les deux adolescents dévalèrent les nombreux escaliers menant à la sortie tout en chahutant joyeusement. Quand ils croisaient certains de leurs amis, ils les saluaient vaguement tout en leur souhaitant un bon week-end.

Rapidement, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent l'établissement scolaire et commencèrent à prendre le chemin vers la supérette la plus proche tout en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi.

« Dis au fait, commença Naruto, tu viens avec quelqu'un pour la fête ?

-Non, répondit simplement Sasuke.

-Ah bon ? T'as pas demandé à Jake ?

-Je l'ai quitté. »

Naruto se figea soudainement pour fixer son meilleur ami d'un air surpris.

« Quoi ? lui fit le jeune homme brun en soupirant.

-Bah, je croyais que vous vous entendiez super bien et que c'était le grand amour ?

-Bof. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules puis se passa la main dans ses cheveux hirsutes à l'arrière du crâne.

« Je me suis rendue compte qu'il était pas trop mon style.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Bon Naruto je vais pas non plus me justifier ! Je l'ai quitté point à la ligne ! » s'exclama le brun ce qui surprit d'autant plus le jeune homme blond car Sasuke perdait rarement son sang-froid et la plupart du temps c'était de sa faute.

Bon il fallait l'avouer, c'était le passe-temps favori du deuxième adolescent que de faire perdre les pédales à son si imperturbable meilleur ami.

« Bon on va les faire ces courses ou tu vas continuer de me fixer avec tes yeux de merlan frit encore longtemps ? » demanda Sasuke tout en détournant son regard alors que le rouge aux joues lui montait à force que Naruto le fixe aussi intensément.

Le blond choisit ce moment pour sortir de son mutisme et franchit la distance qui le séparait de Sasuke pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Tu sais que si le moindre gars te fait du mal tu peux me le dire et j'irai lui péter le crâne hein ? » proposa-t-il sérieusement.

Le brun ne dit d'abord rien, étonné que son meilleur ami se sente aussi impliqué dans sa vie amoureuse puis finit par sourire en se disant que décidément cet homme était beaucoup trop attentionné.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto je suis un grand garçon et si quelqu'un me fait du mal je peux très bien me défendre par moi-même.

-Ouais mais t'es mon meilleur ami et je t'aime alors il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te maltraite. »

A l'entente de ces mots, le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement. Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent les yeux bleus qui se dérobèrent rapidement alors que Naruto détournait sa tête aux joues rouges alors qu'il ne revenait même pas lui-même de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le jeune homme brun, une fois remis de ses émotions, se dit que c'était à lui de débloquer la situation et décida de le faire à sa manière c'est-à-dire en assénant une petite tape bien placée à l'arrière du crâne blond.

« Imbécile. »

Et ce simple mot, dans la bouche de Sasuke, voulait tout dire.

Alors Naruto se reprit et rit gaiement tout en reprenant la marche à côté de l'adolescent brun qui avait avancé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit acheter au fait ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules et Sasuke soupira de désespoir faisant éclater de rire son meilleur ami.

Après encore quelques minutes de marche, les deux adolescents finirent par arriver à la supérette. Naruto sortit son portable et ouvrit une feuille de notes pour commencer à lister ce dont ils avaient besoin d'acheter. Plus Sasuke voyait ses pouces taper frénétiquement sur l'écran tactile plus il prenait peur.

« Rassure-moi, on ne va pas dévaliser le magasin si ? »

Le blond ne lui répondit pas et releva simplement sa tête pour se diriger vers les lignes de cadis. Il sortit une pièce d'un euro qu'il plaça dans la fente pour détacher le véhicule de ses collègues.

« On y va ? fit Naruto en revenant vers Sasuke.

-Je le sens mal. » fut la seule réponse du brun qui suivit tout de même son meilleur ami car il n'avait clairement pas le choix.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans le magasin et commencèrent à circuler entre les rayons à la recherche des produits qu'il leur fallait.

« Non mais on va être combien à cette fête ?! Et pourquoi c'est à nous d'acheter autant ?! se plaignit Sasuke en avisant le cadi se remplir rapidement.

-Non mais c'est pas avec notre argent qu'on va payer. C'est avec la cagnotte qu'a fait Kiba pour que tout le monde participe. Et c'est nous qui faisons les courses, expliqua calmement Naruto en cochant un énième item sur sa liste de courses.

-Mais j'ai participé à rien du tout moi ! s'étonna le brun.

-Normal, j'ai payé à ta place sinon je t'entendais déjà refuser parce que monsieur n'allait pas participer à une fête payante. »

Sasuke regarda, abasourdi, son meilleur ami. Il s'apprêtait à l'engueuler lorsque Naruto lui tourna des yeux avec l'air de dire « genre t'aurais pas fait ça ? » et en y réfléchissant, il était dans les cordes du brun de réagir de la sorte.

« Oui bah ça n'empêche que t'avais pas à payer à ma place ! Je passe pour quoi moi maintenant ! râla le brun qui se sentait à la fois mal que Naruto ait payé à sa place et à la fois guilleret que le blond ait tenu plus que tout à ce qu'il vienne à cette énième fête organisée par un de leurs amis.

-Tu passes pour quelqu'un qui va devoir se faire pardonner d'être un si mauvais meilleur ami et rabat-joie qui plus est ! »

Sasuke afficha une mine faussement outrée alors que Naruto éclatait de rire.

« Moi un rabat-joie ?

-Tout à fait monsieur Uchiwa !

-On va voir ça, alors si je suis un rabat-joie ça veut dire que techniquement je suis incapable de m'enfuir avec ton cadi de nourriture alors. »

Naruto marmonna un « ouais tout à fait » alors qu'il était concentré sur quel type de marshmallows prendre pour la soirée. Il ne remarqua donc pas Sasuke mettre à l'œuvre ses paroles. Ce n'est que quand le blond n'entendit plus son meilleur ami que les mots de celui-ci finirent de monter à son cerveau et qu'il comprit qu'il était dans la merde.

« SASUKE ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il voyait son meilleur ami s'enfuir avec son cadi rempli de bonnes choses.

Les deux adolescents commencèrent alors à se courser, morts de rire, dans tout le magasin. Ils manquèrent percuter une petite mamie qui leur dit simplement de faire attention à eux puis une jeune adulte qui éclata de rire alors qu'elle comprenait leur manège.

Finalement Naruto réussit à rattraper Sasuke alors que celui-ci venait de ralentir pour prendre un tournant un peu serré. Le blond saisit son meilleur ami plus léger que lui par les hanches et le hissa dans les airs alors que celui-ci hurlait de le lâcher, afin de l'installer dans le nouveau véhicule de course. Naruto arrêta le cadi dans le rayon frais pour reprendre son souffle alors que Sasuke, allongé au milieu des serpentins et des bonbons, et lui étaient pris d'un fou rire.

Naruto en entendant pour la première fois depuis longtemps le rire de son meilleur ami ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de poser des yeux tendres sur Sasuke alors que ce doux son résonnait à ses oreilles. Il le trouvait beau et rayonnant dans ces moments et le blond trouvait cela dommage que son ami ne s'exprime pas autant d'habitude. En même temps se dit Naruto, il n'aimerait pas que d'autres personnes apprennent à le connaître autant que lui et le lui pique.

A ses pensées, Naruto se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser ? Non rien c'était normal que l'on ne veuille pas que quelqu'un d'autre connaisse des facettes exclusives comme celles-ci de son meilleur ami. Non ?

Le blond reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sasuke l'appeler.

« Allô il y a quelqu'un dans cette jolie tête blonde ? fit le brun face à lui tout en lui passant la main devant les yeux.

-Sale gosse ! renchérit Naruto alors qu'il détournait son regard du visage du brun comme il s'y était attardé un peu trop longtemps.

-Mais oui c'est ça, allez qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à prendre ?

-Euh… Des décorations et quelques chips encore. »

Naruto, encore perturbé, avait des paroles hésitantes alors qu'il sortait son portable pour vérifier sa liste de courses.

« ça ne va pas Naruto ? » lui demanda Sasuke d'un air inquiet.

Et avant même d'attendre la réponse de son meilleur ami, le brun s'approcha pour venir poser sa main pâle sur le front du blond afin de vérifier qu'il n'ait pas de température. Naruto prit alors une jolie teinte rougie, cette proximité avec Sasuke le troublant au plus haut point.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre et pourtant tu es tout rouge, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda de nouveau le brun, ignorant totalement les perturbations internes de Naruto.

-Oui t'inquiètes pas Sas' tout va bien ! Bon alors rayon décoration ! » enchaîna rapidement le deuxième adolescent afin de changer de sujet.

Sasuke, lui, observa une dernière fois son ami sachant pertinemment que quelque chose clochait chez lui actuellement. Il décida cependant que connaissant le blond, il lui en parlerait en temps et en heure. Alors le jeune homme brun haussa simplement les épaules et rejoignit Naruto dans le rayon aux milles nappes et serviettes de table.

Les deux adolescents finirent leurs emplettes et se rendirent à la caisse pour payer tout cela. Ils réussirent difficilement à tout faire rentrer dans leurs deux petites poches de courses ainsi que dans leurs deux sacs à dos mais ils y arrivèrent avant de prendre le chemin de la maison de Kiba pour tout déposer chez lui.

Le jeune homme en fut ravi et leurs proposèrent de boire un verre avec lui mais les deux meilleurs amis refusèrent, devant rentrer chez eux afin de faire leurs devoirs pour le lendemain. Ils reprirent donc leur petite promenade jusqu'à leur quartier. En effet, les deux adolescents habitaient à deux pâtés de maison de l'un de l'autre ce qui leur permettait de se voir très souvent.

D'ailleurs, les deux jeunes hommes arrivaient devant la maison du brun.

« Tu veux entrer cinq minutes ? proposa-t-il à son meilleur ami.

-Ouais pourquoi pas. » fit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

Les deux adolescents saluèrent Monsieur Uchiwa qui était en train de préparer le repas du soir comme sa femme allait rentrer tard, puis montèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke, n'oubliant pas de prendre au passage un verre de lait chacun et des gâteaux, à grignoter tout en faisant leurs devoirs.

Naruto et Sasuke se calèrent sur le lit du brun et papotèrent cinq minutes tout en sortant leurs affaires. Ils mirent un fond sonore puis ne parlèrent plus, tentant de se concentrer dans leurs exercices. Sasuke le fit sans problème mais du côté de Naruto c'était la panique totale et complète.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait décidément aujourd'hui mais il se sentit tout excité et tout fébrile de se trouver dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, sur son lit et avec lui alors que ce n'était pas du tout la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation ! Et pourtant, il en était tout chamboulé ce qui compliquait sa concentration pour résoudre cet exercice de mathématiques, sa matière détestée.

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke voyant son ami en difficultés, l'appela.

« Naruto ? ça va ?

-Quoi ? Ah euh oui oui t'inquiètes pas ! fit-il en bégayant avant de tenter de se replonger dans son problème.

-T'es sûr ? demanda de nouveau Sasuke, sceptique.

-… J'avoue je galère, avoua finalement le blond, sachant pertinemment que son meilleur ami ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Naruto releva sa tête d'un coup pour regarder son meilleur ami. Le blond savait qu'il pouvait demander de l'aide à Sasuke quand il voulait, jamais celui-ci ne le lui refuserait mais d'habitude, c'était à force de « tu me saoules sérieux ! Travaille et après t'y arriveras ! Bon d'accord allez fais voir ». Et là, c'était directement lui qui lui proposait ?

Décidément, rien n'était habituel aujourd'hui.

Cependant, après avoir lu le problème de mathématiques une énième fois, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il ne comprendrait jamais rien à cette matière sans un peu d'aide. Alors il accepta.

« Je veux bien s'il te plaît ça me prend la tête ce truc-là ! » commença à s'énerver le blond.

Sasuke rit doucement, se moquant de sa réaction et notre adolescent perturbé eut une nouvelle fois des papillons parcourant son estomac. Sensation de papillons qui redoubla d'intensité alors que le brun vint coller son épaule à la sienne pour observer ce qu'il avait déjà marqué sur son cahier d'exercices qui équivalait à rien du tout. Mais Sasuke ne se décolla pas de Naruto pour autant puisqu'en plus il lui prit son crayon des mains, frôlant doucement ses doigts au passage, pour commencer à lui expliquer, à force de schémas et de calculs, le problème à résoudre.

Naruto eut du mal à se concentrer, les sensations de sa peau touchant celle de Sasuke ne l'aidant pas. Il réussit tout de même à comprendre ce que le brun essayait de lui expliquer au bout d'un moment.

De toute façon, son Sasuke était trop intelligent et il expliquait super bien et lui seul était capable de faire rentrer quelque chose dans sa caboche blonde quand cela concernait les mathématiques.

Attendez une minute. Il ne venait pas de dire « son Sasuke » n'est-ce pas ? Non pas du tout.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus Naruto se rendait compte des réactions qu'avaient son corps ainsi que les pensées qu'avaient son cerveau. Et tout ceci le rendait tout à fait confus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais en tout cas il avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud pour sa santé mentale.

« Naruto ? ça ne va pas ? » demanda Sasuke pour la énième fois de la journée.

Le dit blond tourna son visage vers lui, plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard ébène face à lui et se perdit dans ce torrent de noirceur qu'il trouvait merveilleusement beau.

Naruto se reprit rapidement et secoua vivement sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il remarqua alors que sans s'en rendre compte il avait commencé à approcher son visage de celui du brun. Se fut alors la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour sa santé mentale. Il prit alors sans prévenir toutes ses affaires qu'il rangea précipitamment avant de s'enfuir de chez Sasuke en marmonnant un vague « Je dois y aller » laissant un brun tout à fait perplexe derrière lui.

Naruto courut jusqu'à chez lui et entra en trombe dans sa maison avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre pour arriver dans sa chambre, en sécurité, là où tout est normal. Il laissa tomber son sac de son épaule par terre après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre et vint s'affaler sur son lit, la tête dans son coussin.

Il commença par reprendre son souffle après cette course effrénée. Puis, il sortit son portable de sa poche de pantalon pour lancer la playlist contenant toutes ses musiques favorites, les musiques qui le rassurent. Il força son esprit à se concentrer sur la musique pour juste l'apprécier et ne pas réfléchir. Mais il ne put restreindre ses pensées indéfiniment et rapidement Sasuke lui revint en tête.

Parce que c'était bien ce beau jeune homme qui l'avait fait paniqué bien qu'il le connaissait depuis des années.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Cela faisait des années qu'il côtoyait Sasuke, qu'ils se touchaient amicalement et qu'ils riaient tous les deux ensembles sans que cela ne lui fasse quoi que se soit, sans qu'il n'ait ces réactions étranges. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant il se sentait tout drôle en sa compagnie et quand il le regardait ?

Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait envie de pleurer tellement il se sentait perdu.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kushina Uzumaki choisit de toquer à la porte de son fils. Elle l'avait vu grimper jusqu'à sa chambre à toute vitesse sans qu'il ne vienne lui faire un bisou ce qui était étrange de sa part. Kushina avait alors senti que quelque chose clochait et quand elle vit son fils, après que celui-ci lui ai dit d'entrer, d'habitude si joyeux et enthousiaste, assis sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains les larmes aux yeux, elle sut qu'il y avait un problème.

Elle vint doucement s'asseoir à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras sans rien dire. Naruto se blottit contre sa maman parce que même s'il était grand, on avait toujours besoin de sa maman. Alors Kushina caressa doucement le dos de son fils le temps que celui-ci retrouve ses esprits pour lui parler ou non de ce qu'il se passait.

Au bout d'un moment Naruto se redressa et se passa une main sur son visage alors que des larmes étaient à la limite de sortir de ses yeux. Inquiète, Kushina osa poser la question qui lui triturait l'esprit :

« Que se passe-t-il mon ange ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement tout en caressant sa joue de sa main douce de maman.

Naruto poussa un long soupir sans couper le contact d'avec sa maman. Il prit un moment mais finit par pratiquement tout lui avouer.

« Il y a… commença-t-il avant de se racler la gorge, sa voix étant éraillée du fait qu'il retenait ses larmes de couler, il y a cette personne que je connais depuis un moment qui est mon amie. On a toujours ri et tout sans qu'il n'y ait de problèmes. »

Kushina hocha simplement la tête, laissant son fils lui parler et lui ouvrir son cœur.

« Et depuis quelques jours, je comprends pas mais j'ai des réactions bizarres !

-c'est-à-dire mon chéri ?

-Bah… hésita Naruto en rougissant.

-Naruto je suis ta mère, tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour ça tu sais ?

-Bah quand je vois cette personne je la trouve magnifique, tout en elle m'émerveille et j'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard d'elle. Et il suffit qu'on se frôle juste par inadvertance pour que j'ai des papillons dans le ventre ! Je rougis pour rien quand il est près de moi et quand il rit mais ça y est on m'a perdu ! »

Naruto avait fini son explication en s'exclamant avant de se reprendre la tête entre les mains.

Kushina de son côté se demandait bien qui était ce « il » plutôt que ce « elle » alors que Naruto tentait de cacher le genre de la personne en utilisant justement des mots comme « cette personne » et donc le genre féminin.

« Donc si je comprends bien ce jeune homme te fait soudainement perdre tous tes moyens ? reformula Kushina pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris la solution avant d'annoncer la réponse à ses questions.

-Moui… dit Naruto, rougissant alors que le blond comprenait qu'il s'était grillé tout seul sur le genre de la personne même s'il comprit rapidement que sa maman n'en avait rien à faire de cela.

-Eh bien mon chéri, je crois savoir quel est ton problème, commença Kushina avant de voir que son fils n'attendait que cette fameuse réponse, tu es en train de tomber amoureux mon ange. » lui révéla-t-elle alors tout en lui souriant tendrement.

Naruto resta un instant perplexe avant que finalement son visage se crispe, ses dents mordant ses lèvres dans une tentative de retenir ses larmes. Kushina ne s'attendant en aucun cas à cette réaction prit immédiatement son fils dans ses bras.

« Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui est donc ce jeune homme pour que cela te mette dans cet état ? C'est le fait que se soit d'un garçon que tu tombes amoureux ? Explique-moi mon ange, maman est là, tenta-t-elle de comprendre tout en rassurant son blondinet.

-Je m'en fiche que se soit un gars ! C'est juste que ce n'est pas n'importe qui… tenta d'esquiver le blond.

-Qui est-ce mon ange ? Je peux peut-être t'aider non ? Je te rappelle que ta maman a réussi à aider tous ses amis à se mettre en couple avec leurs moitiés dans sa jeunesse ! se venta Kushina afin de dérider un tant soit peu Naruto qui se mit alors à rire.

-C'est vrai t'as raison, admit le blond avant d'expirer bruyamment, C'est de Sasuke que je parle depuis le début maman… Je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami que je connais depuis les couches culottes ! Genre d'un coup comme ça sans crier gare ! Et j'ai tellement peur qu'il le découvre et que ça brise notre amitié de toujours… »

Et d'avouer tout ceci à voix haute fit définitivement craquer notre joyeux blondinet dont les larmes se mirent à couleur silencieusement sur ses joues striées de trois moustaches de chat chacune.

« Ne pleure pas mon ange ça va aller, tu es un beau jeune homme intelligent, drôle et plein de joie de vivre, tu lui plais certainement déjà à Sasuke aussi mais peut-être que comme toi jusque-là il ne s'en était pas rendu compte non ? » tenta Kushina pour aider Naruto à se rassurer.

Naruto fit une petite moue sceptique.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer pour Sasuke et toi et c'est ta maman qui le dit donc j'ai forcément raison ! »

L'adolescent rit doucement tout en essuyant ses dernières larmes. Kushina sourit tendrement en passant son doigt pour enlever une dernière goutte salée du visage de son beau bébé avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

« Allez viens tu vas m'aider à faire à manger ! » dit Kushina en se levant du lit de son fils.

Naruto soupira mais suivit quand même sa maman.

Et pendant qu'elle descendait les marches d'escaliers pour atteindre la cuisine, Kushina se disait que décidément ce n'était pas simple l'amour à l'âge de l'adolescence. Mais elle connaissait bien son fils et son meilleur ami et elle se doutait bien depuis qu'ils étaient petits que quelque chose finirait par se passer entre eux. Après tout, elle voyait déjà bien comment Sasuke regardait Naruto. Mais avant cela, il fallait d'abord que les deux jeunes hommes viennent à bout de tout un processus de réflexion sur la conception de l'amitié et de l'amour. Et connaissant les deux énergumènes, cela n'allait pas être simple mais elle était persuadée que la finalité de l'histoire serait magnifique, foi de Kushina.

Mais pour l'instant, la belle femme aux cheveux roux allait s'occuper de changer les idées de son fils en le faisant cuisiner. De plus, cela lui permit de faire une activité avec son enfant unique ce qu'elle n'avait fait depuis un bout de temps.

Ainsi, elle en profita pour lui demander comment ça se passait les cours et à l'école en générale. Ils discutèrent également de choses et d'autres tout en n'ayant aucun rapport possible avec Sasuke pour laisser un peu de répit à Naruto qui s'amusait comme un enfant à faire la tarte aux pommes du repas de ce soir.

D'ailleurs, lorsque celui-ci fut fini et en train de finir de chauffer, le blond en profita pour remonter dans sa chambre pour aller chercher son portable qu'il avait oublié sur son lit. Il remarqua alors qu'il était totalement déchargé ce qu'il s'empressa de régler.

Et quand son téléphone se ralluma, Naruto reçu immédiatement de nombreux messages et plusieurs notifications d'appels manqués. Tous étaient de Sasuke. Cette simple constatation fit battre plus rapidement le cœur du blond.

Naruto ouvrit donc la conversation qu'il avait avec le brun et commença à lire :

« Naruto ça ne va pas ? »

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Tu m'ignores ? »

« Tu me parles plus ?! »

« Naruto ?! »

« Tu m'aimes plus ?! *smiley triste* »

Naruto se mit à sourire bêtement en voyant tous ces messages d'inquiétude de la part de son meilleur ami ce qui réchauffa son cœur. Il se décida à lui répondre pour lui expliquer simplement que sa maman avait eu besoin d'aide pour préparer le repas et que donc il avait dû s'en aller rapidement. Il lui dit également qu'il n'avait pas pu lui répondre avant, son portable étant resté dans sa chambre.

Rapidement Naruto reçu un message témoignant du soulagement de Sasuke que son meilleur ami ne lui fasse pas la tête. Mais Sasuke étant Sasuke, le brun ne put s'empêcher de lui faire gentiment le reproche qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Le blond s'excusa alors et lui demanda d'un ton dramatique ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se faire pardonner. Ce à quoi Sasuke se sentit obligé de lui répondre par de la taquinerie.

Et bien vite, sans que les deux adolescents ne s'en rendent compte, leur conversation prit une nouvelle tournure. Celle de la taquinerie et du flirt. Ils se parlèrent ainsi pendant toute la soirée et tout le lendemain, faisant petit à petit naître de nouvelles sensations et émotions en eux. Celles de la redécouverte et de l'amour naissant. Et toutes ces nouvelles choses entre eux leur donnèrent envie de se revoir et donc d'être au plus vite à la fête de samedi soir de Kiba.

Ainsi, étonnamment, pour la première fois qu'il allait en soirée chez ses amis, Naruto fit attention à son apparence d pour pouvoir séduire Sasuke. Bien sûr tout ceci était inconscient de la part du blond mais bien visible pour sa maman qui se retenait de rire en voyant son fils essayer trois cents vêtements jusqu'à trouver LA bonne tenue qui ferait tomber Sasuke Uchiwa dans ses bras.

Lorsque Naruto fut enfin prêt, il n'oublia pas de venir embrasser ses parents qui lui firent les recommandations habituelles :

¤ On ne boit pas trop

¤ On ne fume pas

¤ On ne monte pas dans la voiture de quelqu'un qui a bu même juste un verre ou qui a l'air bien

¤ S'il y a le moindre problème, tu appelles on vient te chercher.

Naruto, connaissant la chanson par cœur, laissa ses parents faire leur discours disant « oui » à tout avant de se diriger vers la porte. Et alors que Naruto était sur le point de partir de sa maison, il entendit un :

« Fais un bisou à Sasuke de ma part ! »

De la part de sa maman.

« Maman ! » s'offusqua le jeune homme en rougissant comme une tomate ce qui fit éclater de rire Kushina pendant que son mari, Minato dont Naruto en était le portrait craché, se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Naruto décida de partir rapidement et il se rendit en marchant vers la maison de Kiba qui n'était pas loin de la sienne. Quand il arriva devant l'entrée de la maison Inuzuka, il toqua à la porte et la maman de Kiba lui ouvrit. Elle le salua joyeusement, lui demandant comment il allait et le complimentant, le trouvant charmant. Elle le fit entrer et le dirigea vers son fils.

Madame et monsieur Inuzuka tenaient à rester lorsque leur fils organisait des soirées comme celles-ci afin de veiller à la sécurité et la santé des adolescents qui étaient encore mineurs. Mais tout se passait généralement très bien.

Naruto se faufila parmi les danseurs ayant déjà investi la piste de danse improvisée et arriva enfin à la hauteur de son ami qui était tout excité. D'emblée Kiba lui donna une bouteille de bière et un récipient contenant différents gâteaux apéros ce qui fit éclater de rire Naruto. Les deux adolescents discutèrent joyeusement pendant quelques minutes avant que le brun ne s'en aille pour aller accueillir de nouveaux arrivants, sa mère l'engueulant s'il ne le faisait pas.

Naruto resta alors pour l'instant sa bière à la main, contemplant les différents invités de la soirée, reconnaissant des amis et camarades de classe, tout en piochant dans ses gâteaux apéros.

Puis soudain, il le vit. Sasuke Uchiwa venait d'arriver, resplendissant dans son jean slim noir et sa chemise de la même couleur. Tout en simplicité et en élégance, le jeune homme brun à la peau blanche se dirigea immédiatement vers son meilleur ami blond lorsqu'il le vit, faisant ainsi s'accélérer les battements du cœur de Naruto. Il s'approcha du jeune homme pour lui faire la bise et laissa sa bouche s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur la joue mate aux cicatrices de chat.

Naruto piqua alors un fard tandis que des papillons volaient déjà dans tout son estomac pendant que Sasuke remettait entre eux une distance normale, faisant comme si de rien n'était entamant une conversation tout à fait banale entre meilleurs amis consistant à demander au blond s'il avait passé une bonne journée et ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui.

Naruto mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que Sasuke lui parlait, obnubilé par la présence même du garçon près de lui.

« Euh oui oui ç'a été, fit-il en se reprenant, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, les devoirs à faire, j'ai révisé un peu pour les contrôles de la semaine prochaine mais j'avoue j'avais pas trop la tête à ça, répondit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'une main.

-Ah ? demanda Sasuke, curieux.

-Ouais je pensais beaucoup à la fête ! commença Naruto avant de se rendre compte qu'il allait finir par se vendre s'il n'ajoutait pas rapidement un détail, J'avais hâte de pouvoir penser à autre chose que les cours et tout ce que les profs nous demandent en ce moment, voilà. »

Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ses vrais sentiments. De son côté le brun en avait marre que le blond continue de lui mentir sur ce qui n'allait pas vraiment en ce moment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami continuait de s'entêter et de lui cacher quelque chose qui avait l'air de lui prendre autant la tête. Sasuke, sans s'en rendre compte, en devenait même jaloux. Quelque chose ou peut-être même quelqu'un accaparait les pensées de Naruto et il ne supportait pas de ne pas être le centre d'attention du blond.

Sasuke soupira intérieurement. Un jour il se ferait peut-être à l'idée que Naruto ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui le faisait mais en même temps, les différentes réactions que le blond avait dernièrement eues en sa présence ainsi que les messages qu'ils s'étaient échangés le reste de la semaine faisaient naître en lui de douloureux espoirs.

Cette fois-ci Sasuke soupira pour de vrai avant de finir d'une traite la bière qu'il avait commencée en venant aux côtés de Naruto avant de se rendre sur la piste de danse. La musique lui changeait les idées et danser allait lui faire du bien mais surtout cela allait l'aider à essayer de penser à autre chose que son meilleur ami blond.

De son côté, Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke s'éloignait soudainement de lui pour aller rejoindre les corps se trémoussant maintenant sans gêne, les effets de l'alcool commençant à faire effet sur les esprits. Il n'avait rien dit de mal. Il avait uniquement répondu à la question de son meilleur ami qui s'était ensuite enfermé dans ses pensées.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre à son tour dans ses songes puisque Kiba revint vers lui à ce moment-là et le mit au défi de le suivre dans son enfilade de shooters d'alcools forts. Et bien évidemment, alors que Naruto se sentait de plus en plus perdu dans tous ces sentiments qu'il ressentait et dans toutes ces questions qu'il se posait, il s'autorisa à lâcher prise en s'alignant le même nombre de petits verres que le brun et hôte de ce soir qu'il but d'une traite sans sourciller. Alors rapidement, son esprit commença à s'embrumer et son corps à se détendre.

Il se détourna alors de la table sur laquelle il était avec Kiba pour leur petit challenge afin de chercher des yeux Sasuke. Il se fichait bien de comprendre le pourquoi du comment il voulait être auprès du brun, il savait juste qu'il avait envie d'être avec lui. Il avait besoin de lui. Alors il se mit à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Il se faufila entre les nombreux invités présents sur la piste de danse. Mais les corps se collaient à lui et l'empêchaient d'avancer. A force de tourner en rond, il en eut marre et ressortit de la foule pour s'éloigner un peu de la masse en se disant qu'en prenant de la distance il repérerait mieux son meilleur ami.

Et en effet, à force de balayer la foule du regard, il le vit.

Sasuke aimait danser. Il aimait écouter la musique et laisser celle-ci imprégner son corps afin de le faire bouger en rythme avec elle. Il était bon danseur il le savait. Naruto le savait également mais là ce soir, de voir Sasuke aussi magnifique alors qu'il se perdait dans les méandres des sons fit s'emballer son cœur faisant ainsi disjoncter son esprit qui perdit définitivement la raison. Il oublia que Sasuke était son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, il oublia que peut-être il regretterait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et avança jusqu'à son meilleur ami sans le perdre du regard. Celui-ci, sentant quelqu'un l'observer, ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement dans deux lagons bleu azur qui s'approchèrent progressivement de lui. Et quand finalement ils furent à la hauteur de ses deux onyx, il perdit à son tour tout raisonnement et oublia à son tour toute résolution de ne jamais montrer ses vrais sentiments à son meilleur ami.

Naruto et Sasuke venaient de tout envoyer valser pour officiellement entrer dans une bataille pour conquérir l'autre.

Le jeune homme blond, toujours ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de son meilleur ami, s'approcha alors de Sasuke jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres ne les séparent. Ils ne se touchèrent pas bien qu'ils en aient l'envie afin de tâter progressivement le terrain car le but n'était pas d'effrayer l'autre.

Et les deux hommes se mirent alors à danser ensemble. Leurs corps bougeaient en rythme sans le vouloir. Leurs regards se perdaient l'un dans l'autre.

Naruto ne voyait que Sasuke.

Sasuke ne voyait que Naruto.

La musique les enveloppait.

Ils étaient dans leur bulle.

Mais celle-ci se brisa lorsque deux jeunes femmes vinrent se glisser entre eux. Une brune à forte poitrine vint se coller à Naruto tandis qu'une blonde aux yeux bleus se chargeait de faire la même chose du côté de Sasuke.

Immédiatement, les deux jeunes hommes se sentirent mal de ne plus ressentir cette proximité mais rapidement Sasuke eut un sourire en coin et se mit à danser avec la jeune femme blonde contre lui tout en regardant Naruto bien droit dans les yeux.

Son but : provoquer son meilleur ami et lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus, beaucoup plus qu'être un simple ami.

Alors il se servit de cette femme entre ses bras et se colla à elle pour commencer à se déhancher sensuellement contre elle. La jeune femme, ravie, fit de même, fermant les yeux ne voyant pas ainsi le jeu de regard du brun.

Naruto déglutit lorsqu'il s'imagina entre les bras du brun face à lui.

Mais voyant où Sasuke voulait en venir, il se reprit rapidement et relevant le défi implicite de son meilleur, se mit également à se servir de la jeune femme brune entre ses bras pour faire sur elle ce qu'il aimerait faire à Sasuke.

Alors les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à se déhancher contre les deux femmes en une danse sensuelle, provocatrice et à la limite du politiquement correcte.

Les jeunes femmes étaient aux anges de se retrouver dans les bras de si beaux jeunes hommes mais rapidement elles comprirent que ceux-ci s'en fichaient royalement d'elles lorsqu'elles les virent se dévorer du regard. Elles quittèrent alors la piste de danse, vexées au plus haut point.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent alors de danser, ne sachant plus quoi faire alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, un mètre seulement les séparant.

Ils allaient faire chacun un pas vers l'autre pour enfin combler ce vide qui les tuait mais leurs amis débarquèrent alors à ce moment-là pour se mettre à danser avec eux. Se furent alors Sakura et Ino qui vinrent danser avec nos deux jeunes hommes tandis que Kiba faisait tournoyer Hinata entre ses bras. Le tout était bien sûr amical provoquant moins de jalousie chez Naruto et Sasuke mais l'un comme l'autre avait cette lueur de détresse dans le regard alors que le besoin d'être tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre se faisait ressentir.

Rapidement et sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto et Sasuke étaient passé du stade du flirt et de la provocation pour tâter le terrain au stade du besoin de proximité avec l'autre pour se sentir en sécurité.

Le groupe de jeunes gens dansa pendant encore une petite heure et demie avant de devoir se diriger vers le buffet pour se désaltérer alors que la chaleur de la pièce accentuée par l'effort physique qu'il venait de faire devenait insoutenable.

Naruto, une nouvelle bouteille de bière à la main, s'appuya nonchalamment contre une chaise traînant par là et se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds afin de les dégager de devant ses yeux. Il vit alors Sasuke s'approcher de lui, également une bière à la main, et son corps se tendit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le brun vint prendre la même position que lui, collant leurs épaules, établissant un premier vrai contact entre eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes ressentirent alors un profond sentiment de soulagement d'être enfin l'un contre l'autre alors que depuis le début de la soirée ils avaient cherché ce contact.

Ils ne firent rien de plus, restant simplement dans cette position à regarder le reste de leurs amis revenir sur la piste de danse improvisée au milieu du salon de Kiba. Ils observèrent également un petit groupe de personnes parler en étant confortablement installés dans les canapés tout comme d'autres invités se lançaient dans des jeux d'alcool près du bar improvisé.

Mais rapidement, alors que l'heure approchait maintenant les quatre heures du matin, la maison commença à se vider, les jeunes gens rentrant chez eux pour la plupart à pied ou bien se faisant ramener par les parents des uns et des autres. Les parents Inuzuka pour leur part, une fois qu'il ne resta plus que Kiba et son cercle d'ami, décidèrent de laisser les adolescents entre eux et partirent se coucher. Tout le monde leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de venir s'installer dans le salon de la maison, ne voulant pas aller se coucher tout de suite.

« ça vous dit un action-vérité ? » proposa Sakura.

Personne n'était vraiment enthousiasmé par le jeu mais cela permettait de prolonger tranquillement leur soirée sans trop se fatiguer alors tout le monde se leva pour aller se remplir un verre d'alcool fort.

Sasuke ayant une sacrée flemme ne bougea pas du canapé alors qu'il sentit Naruto se lever à côté de lui. Le blond ne voyant pas son meilleur ami le suivre comprit la demande implicite de celui-ci. Il revint alors s'asseoir dans le canapé, un verre dans chaque main afin d'en tendre un à son meilleur ami brun.

« Hm, fit simplement Sasuke en remerciant Naruto d'un hochement de tête.

-Feignasse. » lui sortit alors le blond.

Le brun fut étonné de recevoir un tel pique de la part de son meilleur ami mais il comprit que Naruto le taquinait quand il vit le blond peiner à retenir un grand sourire d'étirer ses lèvres pulpeuses. Sasuke ne put alors s'empêcher de lui envoyer un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, manquant de faire renverser son gobelet.

Et ces petites taquineries, bien qu'elles soient habituelles entre les deux jeunes hommes, intriguèrent leurs amis comme des regards plus que complices les accompagnaient.

Le jeu qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire tombait à merveille car leurs amis allaient se faire un plaisir de déceler la vérité.

Tout le monde reprit place dans les canapés et fauteuils du salon. Le cercle d'amis était composé de Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Chôji, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, Naruto et Sasuke. Naruto et Sasuke qui étaient définitivement plus proches que d'habitude.

Naruto se retenait de faire venir le brun se blottir contre lui et se contentait uniquement de poser son bras derrière sa tête sur la tête du canapé, leurs cuisses se touchant.

Sakura vida d'une traite la fin d'une bouteille de jus de fruits avant de la poser au sol avant de la faire tourner alors qu'ils s'étaient tous disposés de manière à faire un cercle autour de l'objet.

Le bouchon de la bouteille s'arrêta face à Kiba.

« Action ou vérité très cher ? demanda Sakura en arborant un sourire carnassier.

\- Euh… hésita Kiba en avisant le sourire de sa meilleure amie, action ?

\- Nyahahah ! fit-elle

\- Putain je la sens pas ! »

Le temps que Sakura réfléchisse, plusieurs de leurs amis se mirent à faire des roulements de tambours. Lee et Chôji tapèrent de leurs mains sur la table basse, Ino et Hinata firent de même sur les accoudoirs du canapé tandis que Naruto se servait des cuisses de Sasuke sans que cela ne semble déranger celui-ci.

« Je sais ! Allez je suis gentille, tu vas voir tes parents et tu vas leur faire un bisou pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit. »

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta rapidement. Ils entendirent alors une porte s'ouvrir et des mots doux de la part des parents de Kiba envers leur fils car le geste de celui-ci avait l'air de les toucher. Et en effet, quand le jeune homme revint s'asseoir près de ses amis, il tentait de cacher un petit sourire.

« Bon à moi les morues ! »

Le jeune homme brun fit à son tour tourner la bouteille vide dont cette fois-ci le bouchon s'arrêta devant Naruto. Et celui-ci, sans savoir pourquoi, sentit qu'il allait regretter d'avoir voulu participer.

« Mon petit ramen, action ou vérité ? demanda le brun face à lui.

-Vérité ? répondit le blond sans pour autant être sûr que se soit une bonne idée au vue des yeux lumineux que les filles avaient maintenant.

-Arf j'ai pas d'idées de questions t'es chiant ! »

A ce moment-là les filles se tapèrent le front de leur main avant qu'Ino ne vienne chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Kiba.

« Ah oui pas con ! Alors mon petit Naruto, as-tu quelqu'un en vue en ce moment ? »

Naruto soupira intérieurement car il venait de comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout été discrets avec Sasuke depuis le début de la soirée et clairement leurs amis voulaient savoir.

« Ouais. » dit simplement le blond avant de se pencher pour venir tourner la bouteille en plastique au sol.

Le jeu continua tranquillement et Naruto et Sasuke eurent pour l'instant de la chance car la bouteille ne les pointa pas de nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que se soit le tour d'Ino et que la bouteille accusatrice ne s'arrête sur Sasuke. Le brun soupira intérieurement tandis que Naruto était tout ouïe.

« Sasuke, commença la blonde aux yeux bleus, Action ou vérité ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux plein de malice.

-Vérité.

\- Est-ce que Naruto pourrait être ton type de mec ? »

Et là un blanc se fit tandis que tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de Sasuke, notamment Naruto dont le cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'il essayait d'aborder une expression tout à fait désintéressée.

« Oui. » fut la simple réponse du brun avant que celui-ci ne lance la bouteille continuant de jouer comme si de rien n'était.

Comme s'il ne venait clairement pas de dire que son meilleur ami pouvait potentiellement lui plaire alors que tout était dans la phrase : Naruto était son meilleur ami.

Sasuke ne montrait rien, son visage était totalement neutre mais intérieurement il se sentait à deux doigts d'imploser car il sentait le regard de son meilleur ami sur lui et il se demandait si malgré tout ce qu'il se passait entre eux dernièrement, il n'avait pas mal interprété. Alors il décida de ne pas se retourner vers son ami blond pour éviter de voir dans ses yeux des choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir et qui lui ferait mal.

Une nouvelle fois, la bouteille leur laissa un petit temps de répits, se tournant vers leurs autres amis avant de revenir vers eux. Cette fois-ci se fut pour Naruto.

« Vas-y pose-la ta question ! fit-il en voyant les yeux verts de Sakura lui posant implicitement la question.

-Quelle est ton genre de filles Naruto ? » demanda-t-elle surprenant tout le monde sauf le blond à qui la question était destinée car il voyait très bien où voulait en venir sa meilleure amie.

Il l'insulta gentiment intérieurement, la fusillant de ses yeux bleus avant de pousser un long soupir car il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper et qu'il était temps qu'il envoie de vrais signaux à celui qui faisait maintenant battre son cœur. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains pour annoncer :

« Les brunes aux yeux bruns et à peau pâle. » répondit-il en essayant de garder une expression la plus neutre possible alors qu'il sentit soudainement le regard de son meilleur ami sur lui car il venait clairement de décrire Sasuke.

Naruto relança la bouteille qui pointa Hinata puis après son tour Hinata relança doucement l'objet en plastique qui malheureusement pointa de nouveau le blond aux yeux bleus qui se dit que décidément il était maudit. Ou sinon le destin lui envoyait des signaux pour lui dire de se bouger le cul, au choix.

Naruto soupira en voyant la mine désolée de son amie mais qui comptait quand même poser sa question et il pressentait que celle-ci allait être la pire de toute.

« Que veux-tu me demander Hinata ? demanda-t-il car il avait clairement abandonné l'idée de faire des actions.

-Naruto, as-tu déjà été intéressé ou es-tu intéressé par un homme ? » posa-t-elle innocemment comme on demandait la météo de demain.

Chôji et Lee sifflèrent alors que la question que venait de poser la brune était extrêmement délicate et surtout si personne ne l'avait encore compris, tout le monde devina le but des filles ce soir : Naruto devait avouer ses sentiments naissant pour Sasuke.

Le blond salua quand même la finesse de son amie qui lui avait épargné de dire qu'actuellement oui un homme l'intéressait. Il se sentait tellement mal là maintenant. Il avait envie que Sasuke comprenne mais en même temps il était terrifié parce qu'il avait peur d'avoir inventé ce jeu de séduction qui s'était installé entre eux. Il avait peur de perdre son meilleur ami.

Le suspens était à son comble dans le salon des Inuzuka. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la réponse de leur ami.

De son côté Naruto continuait de peser le pour et le contre rapidement dans sa tête pour savoir si c'était prudent de dire la vérité. Mais soudain dans son esprit apparut ce que lui avait dit sa maman quelques jours plus tôt :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer pour Sasuke et toi et c'est ta maman qui le dit donc j'ai forcément raison ! »

Et même si cela ne semblait pas être un argument tout à fait pertinent au vu de la situation, Naruto avait confiance en sa maman alors il prit son courage à deux mains et répondit enfin à la question qu'Hinata venait de lui poser :

« Oui ».

Ce simple mot créa alors plusieurs réactions dans l'assemblée. Tout d'abord Kiba qui hurla un « quoi » parce que son ami ne l'avait pas mis au courant. Ensuite, les filles qui continuaient de communiquer par regards en se disant que ça y est elles allaient les tenir. Et finalement, il le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit, Sasuke se tendit à côté de lui.

Naruto, au plus mal, en plein combat intérieur, à la limite de péter un plomb tellement il avait peur de la réaction de son meilleur ami, n'osa pas se tourner vers lui pour essayer de lire dans les yeux noirs ce qu'il pensait de cette révélation.

Et quelle révélation ! Car jamais Sasuke, en tout cas jusqu'à cette semaine, n'avait pensé que son meilleur ami avait pu s'intéresser aux hommes et surtout celui-ci s'était bien caché de lui dire. Mais cela voulait donc dire que le brun avait toutes ses chances.

Le cœur de Sasuke battait fort dans sa poitrine tandis que de son côté Naruto priait tous les dieux possibles pour que la bouteille le laisse tranquille maintenant après tous ces aveux car il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre.

Le jeu reprit son cours et il ne savait pas si les dieux l'avaient entendu ou si ce n'était que partie remise mais pendant dix bonnes minutes, la bouteille ne revint pas vers lui. Ainsi, Kiba dut révéler sa pire honte d'enfance, Shino mangea des insectes, Sakura embrassa Hinata et Lee but d'une traite son verre d'alcool le mettant directement hors service. Naruto rigola bien se détendant après ce qu'il venait de subir.

Cependant, tout ceci ne fut que le calme avant la tempête car la bouteille revint vers eux. Mais pas directement sur Naruto. La bouteille montra Sasuke.

« Oh galère, fit Shikamaru qui venait de lancer le bout de plastique, Bon, action ou vérité ?

-Action, demanda Sasuke, la peur de se voir poser des questions comme Naruto lui faisant dire ça avant qu'il ne se rende compte que c'était Shikamaru qu'il avait en face lui, le gars le plus intelligent et stratégique qu'il connaissait.

\- J'ai pas d'idées donc se sera 7 minutes au Paradis avec ton voisin de droite. »

Le 7 minutes au Paradis avec le voisin de droite était leur sortie de secours à eux lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas d'idées de gage sauf qu'aujourd'hui Sasuke s'en mordait les doigts car bien évidemment c'était Naruto qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Naruto qui était bien silencieux soudainement. D'habitude il en aurait été ravi mais ce soir ce 7 minutes au Paradis était avec une personne spéciale. Il allait se retrouver avec Sasuke pendant 7 minutes dans un endroit exigu après toutes ces révélations qu'il avait dû faire.

Naruto avait envie de pleurer. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait perdre son meilleur ami à tout moment selon ce qu'il faisait.

Kiba se leva pour leur montrer la pièce dans laquelle ils pouvaient se mettre le temps de ces 7 minutes et Sasuke le suivit pendant que Naruto avançait à reculons, ayant l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir. Leur hôte les conduisit dans la chambre d'amis et les y laissa.

Sasuke s'assit sur une chaise tandis que Naruto, gêné au plus haut point possible, restait debout devant la porte. Un silence allait s'installer mais Sasuke décida de prendre la parole :

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que des gars t'avais intéressé. »

Cette affirmation n'était pas un reproche mais Naruto ne put s'empêcher de répondre pour se défendre :

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Si.

-Non.

-Alors c'est quoi déjà la question que t'as posé Hinata ? demanda Sasuke au bord de l'énervement devant tant de mauvaise foi.

-Elle m'a demandé si j'avais été intéressé ou si je suis intéressé par un homme. »

Naruto se maudit d'être quelqu'un d'aussi honnête car Sasuke allait bien évidemment comprendre la subtilité de la question. Naruto avait envie de vomir.

Et en effet, le jeune homme brun comprit qu'en ce moment même Naruto était intéressé par un garçon. Certainement, brun aux yeux bruns et à la peau blanche. Ajouter ces précieuses informations à leur comportement ces derniers jours, une hypothèse se fit dans la tête de Sasuke et il espérait tellement avoir raison. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade bien qu'une certaine appréhension persistait.

« Naruto, commença-t-il, Regarde-moi s'il te plaît. »

Le jeune homme blond en entendant la voix loin d'être celle aussi sûre que d'habitude de son meilleur ami releva la tête. Il le vit alors approcher de lui. Son corps se tendit mais ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de venir se perdre dans les perles noires de son vis-à-vis. Il put alors y lire un mélange de peur mais d'espoir également.

Curieux mélange se dit Naruto tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son meilleur ami.

« Naruto, reprit Sasuke une fois en face du blond, Dis-moi la vérité, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »

La question était directe. Mais le mélange de ce jeu de séduction depuis quelques jours entre eux ajouté à la douce voix de Sasuke et ce regard dans lequel il se perdait volontiers alors qu'ils étaient aussi proches fit tomber la dernière barrière de Naruto qui avoua de but en blanc :

« Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi Sasuke. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond ressente déjà des sentiments aussi forts pour lui. Mais cette réaction fut mal interprétée du côté de Naruto qui pensa que Sasuke était dégoûté de ses aveux. Il profita alors de la porte s'ouvrant sur Kiba venant leur annoncer que les sept minutes étaient écoulées pour s'enfuir rapidement et se précipiter vers le salon.

En voyant le visage fermé de leur ami, personne n'osa rien demander bien qu'ils se posaient tous de nombreuses questions.

Sasuke revint dans le salon et eut la surprise de voir que Naruto n'avait pas repris sa place de tout à l'heure mais qu'il était allé s'asseoir dans un fauteuil libre. Le brun ne lui en tint pas rigueur car il avait une idée pour résoudre le quiproquo qui s'était installé. Et apparemment le destin était avec lui car la bouteille revint rapidement vers lui. Et la bouteille ayant été lancée par sa meilleure amie Hinata, il ne douta pas des talents de la jeune femme pour l'aider à débloquer la situation.

« Action ou vérité Sas' ?

-Action. »

Tout le monde fut surpris que le brun choisisse de nouveau une action.

« Eeeuuum, fit semblant de réfléchir la jeune femme, Propose une danse à la personne que tu souhaites ! »

Sasuke bénit à ce moment-là sa meilleure amie car sans hésitation il se leva pour venir se courber devant Naruto.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse Naruto ? » demanda-t-il de sa plus belle voix en tendant sa main blanche vers son meilleur ami blond.

Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris mais accepta quand même l'invitation, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Les deux hommes se rendirent sur la piste de danse improvisée pendant qu'Hinata choisissait la chanson sur laquelle ils allaient danser.

Les premières notes retentirent et Naruto reconnut une valse. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse penser que jamais Sasuke ne voudrait danser sur une telle musique avec lui qu'il eut la surprise de sentir une main douce mais ferme se poser sur sa hanche. Une autre main vint guider une des siennes pour qu'elle vienne se poser sur l'épaule de l'homme face à lui. Et leurs deuxièmes mains vinrent délicatement s'enlacer.

Sasuke se mit alors en mouvement et les guida pour commencer à danser une valse. Sur un rythme en trois temps, le jeune homme les fit tournoyer dans le salon de la maison Inuzuka. De temps en temps, Sasuke le faisait se détacher de lui pour le faire tourner sur lui-même avant de rapidement le ramener contre lui pour faire rencontrer leur torse.

Rapidement, ce moment magique arriva à sa fin et Sasuke profita des dernières notes de musique pour stopper leurs mouvements et venir coller son front à celui du blond. Il plongea alors ses yeux charbon dans les lagons bleu azur de l'homme faisant battre son cœur avant d'à son tour avouer ses sentiments au blond :

« Naruto, je t'aime aussi. »

Et Naruto eut beau avoir l'idée d'essayer de traiter de menteur son meilleur ami, ce qu'il vit dans le regard du brun lui coupa le souffle. Alors Naruto fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire et il agit.

Il prit le si beau visage à la peau blanche face à lui entre ses deux mains et combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour délicatement venir cueillir les lèvres de son plus si meilleur ami que ça des siennes.

Au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, les deux jeunes hommes ressentirent comme un soulagement. Un soulagement d'enfin se sentir à sa place.

Sasuke ferma alors les yeux répondant tendrement à ce baiser, une main venant caresser délicatement une joue mate à la peau striée de trois moustaches de chat pendant que leurs amis autour d'eux hurlaient de joie et les félicitaient.

Naruto ne put alors s'empêcher de rompre leur baiser pour éclater de rire. Sasuke lui était mort de gêne et vint nicher sa tête dans le cou de son amoureux qui se fit un plaisir de le prendre dans ses bras, passant une main dans les cheveux noirs. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant de se séparer, entrelaçant leurs doigts, pour rejoindre leurs amis et venir reprendre leur place dans le canapé mais cette fois-ci Naruto ayant Sasuke tout contre lui.

Le jeu reprit, leurs amis continuèrent de se poser des questions gênantes et de se donner des actions pas très gentilles pendant que les deux amoureux savouraient tout simplement d'être l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains l'une dans l'autre et leurs doigts entrelacés.

Cependant, alors que le jour pointait son nez et comme la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir chez les adolescents, ils décidèrent d'aller dormir. Il était déjà prévu que le petit groupe d'amis de Kiba reste dormir à la maison alors à l'étage des chambres, il avait installé différents matelas pour que tout le monde puisse dormir confortablement.

Tout le monde se changea et choisit un matelas dans lequel s'allonger à un ou plusieurs. Bien évidemment, Naruto et Sasuke choisirent de dormir ensemble car dans tous les cas ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.

Ils avaient choisi un matelas à l'écart des autres parce qu'ils avaient besoin de discuter après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais pour l'instant, les deux jeunes hommes étaient allongés sur le côté, face à face et Naruto passait ses mains dans les cheveux noirs, jouant avec quelques mèches plus longues faisant fermer les yeux de Sasuke sous la douce et tendre caresse. Cependant celui-ci avait une question qui lui brûlait la langue et lui triturait l'esprit.

« Depuis combien de temps as-tu des sentiments pour moi ? demanda-t-il finalement en chuchotant afin de ne pas déranger leurs amis essayant certainement de s'endormir.

-J'en ai absolument aucune idée parce qu'en fait il n'y a que récemment que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas un comportement très normal pour un meilleur ami, avoua honnêtement Naruto tout en continuant de jouer avec une mèche de cheveux noir de jais.

-C'est pour ça que cette semaine tu avais un comportement bizarre, dit Sasuke tandis que tout faisait sens dans sa tête.

-Tout à fait. Et toi ?

\- Et moi quoi ? fit semblant Sasuke de ne pas comprendre

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux de moi ? » demanda Naruto en plongeant cette fois-ci son regard dans celui de son, maintenant, petit ami.

Lorsque Sasuke lui avait avoué ses sentiments, Naruto avait pu lire dans le regard brun un tel amour pour lui que son cœur en avait raté un battement avant de se mettre à battre la chamade comme jamais.

« Je ne sais pas non plus exactement combien de temps mais ça fait maintenant un moment que je m'en suis rendu compte, avoua Sasuke.

-C'est-à-dire ?

\- Un an ? Peut-être deux. Il y a eu une période où j'essayais de me convaincre que ce n'était pas de toi précisément que j'avais besoin. »

Naruto regarda Sasuke avec des yeux écarquillés. Il était choqué que le brun l'aime depuis autant de temps et surtout qu'il soit resté auprès de lui alors qu'il avait certainement dû en souffrir.

« Je te promets de rattraper toute cette souffrance que j'ai dû t'infliger sans le vouloir. » souffla Naruto avant d'embrasser passionnément son brun à peau pâle, faisant passer dans ce baiser tout le début d'amour naissant qu'il avait pour cet homme extraordinaire.

Car les gens avaient beau dire que Sasuke était quelqu'un de froid et hautain, personne ne savait à quel point cet homme pouvait être aimant et bienveillant.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement et amoureusement, des mains caressant une joue, une nuque, des cheveux. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre et des milliers de papillons voletaient dans leurs estomacs. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de se dire que l'homme aimé partageait les mêmes sentiments.

Naruto et Sasuke rompirent doucement leur baiser et se regardèrent une dernière fois longuement, essayant de croire à ce doux rêve éveillé, avant de décider qu'il était temps de s'endormir.

Sasuke tourna le dos à Naruto qui vint doucement coller son torse contre lui, passant un bras hésitant autour de la taille du brun. Brun qui prit franchement la main de Naruto pour venir la poser sur son ventre pendant que la sienne entrelaçait leurs doigts. Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit sourire Sasuke, avant de venir déposer un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

« Bonne nuit Sasuke, chuchota-t-il avant de s'allonger en fermant les yeux, serrant le brun entre ses bras contre lui.

-Bonne nuit Naruto. » répondit Sasuke tout en se blottissant contre l'homme derrière lui.

Les deux adolescents s'endormirent et passèrent une des meilleures nuits de leur vie.

Le lendemain quand ils se réveillèrent, ils se rendirent compte que même s'ils avaient bougé dans la nuit, ils avaient quand même fini l'un contre l'autre ce qui les fit sourire.

« Bonjour, chuchota tendrement Sasuke en se redressant sur un coude, caressant la joue de Naruto de son autre main.

-Hey » fit le blond sur le même ton.

Il passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux noirs de l'homme face à lui qui se pencha alors en avant. Sasuke cueillit doucement les lèvres pulpeuses de Naruto, souhaitant un tendre bonjour à son petit ami.

En se séparant, les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent, les joues légèrement rougissantes alors que des papillons dansaient dans leurs ventres. Ils finirent cependant par se lever en voyant leurs amis faire de même.

Naruto se leva cependant trop rapidement car il se prit alors la tête entre ses mains en gémissant de douleur.

« Ah ma tête, se plaignit-il.

-Ah bah oui c'est ça aussi de se faire un concours de shots avec Kiba, se moqua gentiment Sasuke en s'étirant longuement.

\- Gneu gneu gneu. » répondit puérilement le blond ce qui fit rire le brun face à lui.

Naruto s'approcha de lui et vint se blottir contre son brun, celui-ci passant ses bras autour de lui.

« Oh mon pauvre Naruto. » dit-il avant de déposer un doux baiser entre les épis blonds.

Le blond fit alors semblant de ronronner puis s'écarta de son petit ami pour qu'ils descendent manger quelque chose en compagnie de leur petite bande d'amis.

Les jeunes gens déjeunèrent tout en parlant joyeusement de choses et d'autres mais le temps passant ils partirent tous revêtir des vêtements appropriés pour aider Kiba à ranger l'endroit où la fête avait eu lieu. Cela fait, la plupart ne tardèrent pas et rentrèrent chez eux. C'est également ce que firent Naruto et Sasuke après avoir salué une dernière fois leur hôte.

Les deux amoureux prirent le chemin de leur quartier, marchant tranquillement main dans la main jusqu'à arriver devant la maison de Sasuke. Là le brun se tourna vers Naruto et d'un regard il lui proposa d'entrer ce que le blond accepta, toujours d'un simple coup d'œil. Cela avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, ils étaient capables de communiquer et de se parler juste en se regardant.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la maison Uchiwa et vinrent saluer les parents du jeune homme brun avant de monter dans la chambre de Sasuke. Ils s'allongèrent comme des larves sur le lit au milieu de la pièce ce qui les fit rire. Mais Sasuke se releva rapidement.

« Bon faut que je fasse ma valise moi ! dit-il en essayant de se donner du courage.

-Ah oui c'est vrai tu pars ! se rappela Naruto, Mais c'est nuuul, je pourrais même pas profiter de mon nouveau petit ami. » fit-il la lèvre tremblotante tout en regardant Sasuke avec des yeux de chien battu.

Le brun secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en levant les yeux au ciel avant de s'affairer à remplir sa grande valise qu'il avait posé sur son lit. Pendant ce temps-là, les deux adolescents se mirent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, Naruto aidant de temps en temps Sasuke, attrapant les objets que lui demandait le brun.

Ainsi, la valise fut rapidement finie et Sasuke put rejoindre Naruto sur son lit en venant s'allonger sur lui. Le blond enlaça alors le jeune homme de ses bras pendant que celui-ci posait ses coudes de part et d'autres du visage aux cicatrices, caressant au passage les cheveux blonds qu'il aimait temps.

« J'arrive pas à croire que se soit réel, chuchota Sasuke alors que ses yeux noirs vinrent se perdre dans les perles bleu azur face à lui.

-Et pourtant si, commença Naruto sur le même ton, Je suis enfin à toi. » dit-il en souriant doucement alors que ses doigts venaient se perdre dans les cheveux ébènes.

Sasuke l'embrassa alors tendrement et Naruto répondit de la même manière au baiser de son petit ami. Les deux amoureux étaient totalement enfermés dans leur bulle de bonheur que vint percer la sonnerie du téléphone de Naruto.

Le blond rompit alors le baiser et chercha son téléphone dans la poche de son jean en râlant, faisant rire au passage Sasuke qui vint se mettre à côté du blond.

« Allô ? fit Naruto en décrochant.

-Allô Naruto ? C'est ta mère, tu sais la femme qui s'inquiète pour toi quand tu ne lui donnes aucune nouvelle. »

Au ton employé par Kushina, Naruto décolla l'appareil de son oreille pour aviser l'heure qu'il était. Il laissa échapper un juron avant de remettre le téléphone contre sa joue.

« Désolée maman j'ai pas vu l'heure passer !

-Tu es où ?

\- Je suis chez Sasuke là.

\- Oooooh, intéressant. Et comment va Sasuke ? demanda sa mère dont la voix était beaucoup plus agréable après cet aveu.

\- Il va bien, rit Naruto.

\- Je vois je vois. Bon bah je vous laisse alors, rentre pas trop tard ! Pas de bêtise les enfants ! »

Naruto piqua un fard alors qu'il entendit sa mère éclater de rire avant qu'ils ne raccrochent faisant Sasuke le regarder d'un air interrogateur.

« Ma maman, fit simplement le blond répondant ainsi à la question implicite de son petit ami, Et elle me dit de pas tarder à rentrer. »

Sasuke hocha la tête et se releva de son lit en tendant sa main blanche à son blond qui la saisit pour venir se coller au beau brun face à lui une fois debout. Il lui vola alors un petit baiser avant de récupérer son sac d'affaires qu'il mit sur une épaule tandis que de son autre bras, il prit la main de Sasuke. Les deux adolescents descendirent les escaliers pour ensuite rejoindre l'entrée de la maison Uchiwa. Ils sortirent tous les deux et Sasuke ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il fit ensuite face à Naruto et passa ses bras autour du cou du blond tandis que celui-ci posait ses mains sur la taille du brun.

« Tu feras attention à toi hein ? demanda Naruto.

-Toujours. Toi aussi tu feras attention à toi hein ? Faut que tu te reposes et après tu travailleras un peu. »

Naruto sourit doucement en écoutant les recommandations de son petit ami.

« Tu vas me manquer enfoiré, fit-il en posant son front contre celui de Sasuke.

-Tsss. Toi aussi crétin. »

Ces insultes étaient leurs mots d'amour à eux. C'était leur moyen de se prouver leur affection avant leur mise en couple et cela n'allait pas changer. Mais ce qui avait maintenant changé c'est que désormais après une telle preuve d'amour, Sasuke pouvait embrasser le blond face à lui ce qu'il ne se gêna pas de faire avant que celui-ci ne se détourne de lui, prenant le chemin pour rentrer à la maison Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte de chez lui, Naruto soupira longuement, ressentant déjà un certain manque de ne plus être aux côtés de Sasuke mais rapidement se fut un grand sourire qui vint manger tout son visage alors qu'il se disait qu'enfin ils étaient ensemble.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car déjà une tornade rousse venait le prendre dans ses bras.

« Félicitations mon bébé ! Mon grand garçon est amoureux et sort avec l'homme de sa vie ! s'exclama Kushina en étouffant pratiquement Naruto contre sa poitrine.

-Maman tu m'étouffes !

-Oh pardon mon chéri ! » fit-elle en desserrant l'étau qui faisait Naruto prisonnier de ses bras.

Le blond put alors enfin raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette fameuse soirée à sa maman qui était débordante de joie pour lui. Bien sûr elle avait tout raconté à Minato qui félicita son fils d'une main ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds comme lui.

« Je suis fière de toi mon fils. » lui dit-il également ce qui fit naître une petite larme au coin des yeux bleus du jeune homme blond.

De son côté, Sasuke se faisait également féliciter par ses parents qui connaissaient depuis longtemps la nature des sentiments de leur fils pour Naruto. Le jeune homme brun était sur un petit nuage et au vu du comportement de son petit-ami, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que tout allait parfaitement continuer entre eux.

Mais ça c'était sous-estimer le pouvoir qu'avait la peur sur les gens.

Car même si pendant les deux semaines de vacances de la Toussaint Naruto et Sasuke avaient été le couple parfait, il n'en fut rien le jour de la rentrée quand le blond passa son temps à agir comme si le brun et lui étaient toujours de simples meilleurs amis.

Sasuke ne dit rien de la semaine et se dit que Naruto avait certainement besoin de temps avant d'assumer leur relation face aux autres car il était vrai que de base, même avec une fille, Naruto ne s'affichait pas.

Mais lorsque le brun ne vit pas d'évolution au bout de pratiquement un mois entre le comportement de Naruto lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux ou en famille et le comportement du blond quand ils étaient à l'école, il décida d'avoir une discussion avec le blond car ce n'était plus possible.

La distance que mettait Naruto entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient en public faisait souffrir Sasuke bien plus qu'avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble.

En plus, alors que les vacances de Noël approchaient, tous leurs professeurs avaient décidé de leur pondre des devoirs sur table de quatre heures afin de les préparer au baccalauréat. Devoirs qui compteraient dans leur moyenne, d'autant plus que les coefficients seraient plus élevés que ceux de contrôles basiques.

Les élèves avaient donc la pression de voir leur moyenne générale baisser drastiquement s'ils ne réussissaient pas.

Mais Sasuke lui avait encore plus la pression car la note de son devoir dans sa spécialité compterait dans son dossier de demande d'entrée aux grandes écoles.

Et cette pression sur ses épaules de devoir réussir ajoutée au fait que son soi-disant petit ami, l'homme qu'il aimait à en crever depuis des années, agissait comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples amis, manquait de le faire disjoncter à tout moment.

Pour l'instant, Sasuke sortait du réfectoire avec ses amis et son petit-ami pour aller s'asseoir dans le foyer le temps que leur pause de deux heures se finisse avant d'aller en devoir dans leur spécialité. Les adolescents s'assirent dans les canapés confortables mais au lieu que Naruto vienne à côté de lui, il préféra s'installer à côté de Lee. Les deux hommes faisaient partis de la spécialité Sciences de la Vie et de la Terre tandis que lui, tout comme Shikamaru, était en spécialité Mathématiques.

Sasuke relativisa alors en voyant que son blond voulait juste réviser un peu plus avant d'aller en devoir. Le brun soupira longuement et mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, espérant que la musique l'aiderait à se détendre.

Cela fonctionna jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui tape discrètement dans la jambe. Il releva la tête, prêt à engueuler celui qui le dérangeait dans sa tentative de concentration. Mais avant de tourner la tête vers Neji, son regard s'accrocha à la jolie fille se tenant devant Naruto.

Il retira alors ses écouteurs de ses oreilles pour écouter ce que la fille lui disait.

« Salut Naruto, désolée de te déranger mais j'aurais voulu te parler un moment. Seul à seul.

-Ah désolé mais je suis en train de réviser, peut-être plus tard ? répondit le blond, tentant de couper court à la conversation pour se replonger dans ses révisions.

\- Bon, je suppose que j'ai assez attendue et qu'il faut que je te le dise maintenant, se dit la jeune fille avant de prendre une grande inspiration, ça te dirait de venir boire un verre avec moi après les cours ? »

Un silence s'installa dans le groupe d'amis tous attentifs à ce qu'allait répondre le blond. Sasuke lui sentait son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine.

Il avait peur.

« Euh ouais pourquoi pas, je te dirai ça à la fin de la journée. » répondit Naruto.

La jeune fille sourit au blond avant de revenir vers son groupe d'amies. Dans son propre groupe d'amis, Naruto était en train de se faire fusiller du regard par tous.

« Quoi ? » fit le blond en voyant autant de mécontentement dirigé vers lui.

Sakura lui envoya une tape derrière la tête et pointa du doigt un Sasuke partant en courant vers les portes de sortie du foyer.

Naruto comprit alors qu'il y avait un malentendu et se leva d'un coup, renversant ses cours au passage, pour courir après le brun faisant battre son cœur.

« Sasuke ! » cria-t-il en attrapant la main de son amoureux.

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, les yeux baignés de larme et retira sa main blanche de celle mate comme si celle-ci l'avait brûlé. Sasuke était incapable de dire quoi que se soit tellement la douleur lancinait son cœur.

Il avait mal.

Il entendait son cœur se briser et tomber en miettes.

Naruto avait le droit de ne pas les afficher en public mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui manquer de respect comme ça en acceptant l'invitation d'une fille.

Naruto de son côté souffrait de voir tant de douleur dans le regard de Sasuke. Il se maudit immédiatement d'avoir ignoré le brun pendant tout ce temps. Et face à tant de douleur, il ne trouva qu'une seule chose à faire pour réconforter son amoureux et lui faire comprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu.

Il prit en coupe le visage face à lui et avant que Sasuke ne puisse s'échapper, il l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Dans ce baiser Naruto fit passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Sasuke et qui continuait de grandir au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

Cela sembla fonctionner car il ne reçut pas de gifle de la part du brun. Il trouva alors le courage d'ouvrir ses yeux bleus pour plonger dans ceux noirs de Sasuke alors qu'il collait leurs deux fronts.

« T'as vraiment cru que j'étais si con ? » demanda alors le blond faisant référence à l'acceptation de l'invitation de la jeune fille.

Sasuke eut alors l'espoir fou de croire que ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Mais avant de se laisser bercer dedans, il préféra regarder derrière Naruto pour vérifier la réaction de la fille source de leur problème. Et quand il la vit un grand sourire aux lèvres, semblant être heureuse de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, Sasuke comprit qu'il avait sauté aux conclusions hâtives et se maudit d'être aussi susceptible en période de stress.

Il soupira longuement en se passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

« Je suis stupide, souffla-t-il.

-Non c'est moi qui le suis. » lui répondit Naruto, le surprenant.

Il releva la tête et vit de la culpabilité dans le regard bleu. Naruto le prit alors dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Sasuke se fit alors un plaisir de se blottir contre le torse face à lui, se disant qu'ils essaieraient de comprendre après. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'ils se rassurent par des gestes.

Et ces gestes provoquèrent des applaudissements dans le foyer qui était pour l'instant resté silencieux, tous les élèves ayant leurs yeux rivés sur la potentielle dispute de couple.

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent alors qu'ils étaient encore blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils attendirent que l'attention ne soit plus sur eux pour se détacher et se regarder dans les yeux.

« Je te propose qu'on s'échappe discrètement et qu'on aille parler dans un endroit plus calme. »

Sasuke accepta la proposition de Naruto et les deux adolescents sortirent du foyer pour se diriger vers la cour de récré. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers un petit muret à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Sasuke sentit une main saisir la sienne et entrelacer leurs doigts. Surpris, il releva sa tête pour tomber dans les yeux rieurs de Naruto. Celui-ci s'assit à califourchon sur le mur de pierres et invita son petit-ami à s'asseoir entre ses jambes ce que Sasuke ne se fit pas prier de faire.

Il colla son dos au torse de son amoureux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule derrière lui.

« Je suis désolé Naruto, j'aurais pas dû te forcer à agir contre tes principes, s'excusa Sasuke alors qu'il s'en voulait que le blond ait dû s'afficher avec lui alors qu'il savait qu'il détestait ça, estimant que leur vie privée ne regardait personne.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser Sasuke. Tu n'es pas une personne comme les autres, tu es différent de toutes ces filles avec qui je suis sorti et tu mérites mieux que tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je te demande pardon mon chéri… »

Naruto serra alors Sasuke dans ses bras et le brun sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'un flot important de sentiments envahissait son cœur.

« J'avoue t'es un sacré connard de ne pas vouloir me galocher devant tout le monde, balança le brun faisant se rendre compte au blond qu'il le pardonnait, Je te cache pas que ça m'énervait particulièrement que t'agisses comme si on était encore que des meilleurs amis mais en même temps je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas non plus étaler notre vie devant tout le monde.

-Ouais mais j'aurais pas dû attendre de te blesser comme ça pour me rendre compte que c'est n'importe quoi ce que je faisais. Tu es spécial Sasuke. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé personne que toi avant alors tu mérites que j'agisse différemment. »

A ces mots, Sasuke craqua définitivement et laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Trop d'émotions pour son pauvre petit cœur. En entendant le silence répondre à sa déclaration, Naruto fit se tourner le brun vers lui et quand il vit ces sillons d'eau salée ruisseler sur la peau blanche, il prit Sasuke dans ses bras, déposant de nombreux baisers dans ses cheveux.

Naruto allait devoir se faire pardonner toute cette souffrance accumulée et il allait s'y mettre dès maintenant.

Cependant, connaissant Sasuke, il s'étonnait que celui-ci réagisse autant car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de pleurer, surtout pour un problème qui allait se résoudre.

« Sasuke, il y a d'autres choses dont tu veux parler ? » demanda doucement Naruto en passant une main sur le visage blanc.

Sasuke ne voulait pas en parler. Il se sentait bête de se mettre dans cet état à cause de simples contrôles. La caresse sur sa joue l'apaisa et il ferma les yeux en appuyant sa tête contre cette main.

« Je crois que je sais ce qui te met dans cet état. »

Son amoureux le connaissait beaucoup trop bien.

« Tu sais que c'est normal de stresser et d'avoir peur Sasuke. Attention je vais peut-être te dire quelque chose qui va te choquer mais tu es humain Sasuke avant tout. »

Cette dernière phrase fit éclater de rire le brun alors que Naruto faisait référence à ses camarades de classe qui pensaient que Sasuke n'était pas humain et était un robot pour pouvoir ingurgiter autant de connaissances sans sourciller.

Mais la vérité était qu'en effet Sasuke Uchiwa restait un humain et avait le droit d'angoisser pour un devoir pouvant avoir beaucoup de répercutions.

Sasuke calma son rire et décida de partager toutes ses angoisses avec Naruto.

« J'ai peur Naruto. Peur de pas y arriver. De pas avoir assez travaillé, de pas être capable de tout ressortir devant ma copie. Peur que tout ce que j'ai fait jusque-là ne suffise pas, d'avoir une mauvaise note, de pas pouvoir entrer dans l'école qui me plaît et peur de décevoir mes parents, avoua d'une traite Sasuke.

-Ok alors premièrement respire. »

Sasuke reprit sa respiration et une fois fait, il sentit deux mains encercler son visage pour lui redresser la tête. Ses yeux tombèrent alors dans deux océans d'amour et de tendresse.

« Sasuke, tu es l'homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse. Ton cerveau est l'organe le plus performant de toute la planète. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur mais Sasuke, tu as travaillé pour en arriver là. Alors moi j'ai absolument aucun doute que tu vas lui rouler dessus sur ce devoir de merde là ! Parce que de toute façon mon Sasuke c'est le meilleur et il déchire tout et il est trop fort ! »

Naruto était parti d'une déclaration d'amour sérieuse vers des mots plus enfantins afin de dérider l'homme entre ses bras. Et cela fonctionna car alors qu'il explosait de rire, le cœur de Sasuke battit à nouveau la chamade et une chaleur bien connue irradia tout son corps, les mots de Naruto ayant directement touché son cœur.

Les deux hommes rirent alors tous les deux de bon cœur, laissant la pression redescendre avant de reprendre leur sérieux, collant leur front l'un contre l'autre pour se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre.

Et comme à leur habitude, au lieu d'user de mots, Naruto et Sasuke se remercièrent et s'avouèrent leur amour rien qu'en se regardant.

Au loin, par les fenêtres du foyer, leur groupe d'amis se sourirent entre eux alors qu'ils voyaient enfin leurs amis heureux et épanouis ensembles.

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement et bien vite, les adolescents se rendirent dans leur salle de contrôle. Naruto s'arrêta devant celle des spécialités SVT et Sasuke continua son chemin.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la main mate qui attrapa la sienne pour le retenir et le retourner pour que le brun fasse face à Naruto. Sasuke le regarda d'un air étonné mais comprit rapidement que les changements allaient commencer dès maintenant lorsque Naruto se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser furtivement bien que tendrement.

« Bonne chance enfoiré, lui dit-il.

-Toi aussi crétin. »

Sasuke vola un dernier baiser à son amoureux avant de marcher vers sa salle laissant un Naruto plus heureux que jamais.

« Monsieur Uzumaki quand vous aurez fini de sourire béatement dans le vide comme cela fait longtemps que monsieur Uchiwa est parti, vous pourrez entrer dans la salle pour commencer le devoir. »

La remarque venait de son professeur principal Kakashi Hatake qui lui sourit gentiment quand Naruto se reprit enfin et entra dans la salle.

Quatre heures plus tard, la sonnerie retentit dans tout l'établissement scolaire annonçant de ce fait la fin de la journée ainsi que la fin de ce devoir interminable.

Naruto rendit sa copie et sortit de sa salle devant laquelle il trouva un Sasuke Uchiwa, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur face à lui. Le blond sourit et se dirigea vers son petit-ami.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il en laissant une distance entre eux.

-J'ai fini en avance.

\- Frimeur. » le taquina Naruto ce qui fit rire le brun.

En effet, il n'aurait jamais dû paniquer comme ça. Naruto avait eu raison et ce devoir n'avait été qu'une partie de plaisir. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas pourquoi cela l'étonnait car le blond était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux.

« Et toi ça s'est bien passé ? » demanda à son tour le brun à Naruto qui lui raconta alors ce qu'il avait fait face aux différents sujets rencontrés tandis qu'ils se mettaient en marche pour rentrer chez eux, le blond un bras autour des épaules du brun.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la sortie du lycée, la fille du foyer les interpella.

« Bon bah je suppose que c'est pas ce soir qu'on travaillera sur le projet d'histoire-géographie. » fit-elle en voyant les deux amoureux ensemble.

Naruto s'excusa brièvement mais la jeune femme lui rétorqua que c'était normal et leur souhaita une bonne soirée avant d'elle-même se diriger vers une jeune femme brune qu'elle embrassa doucement.

Sasuke se frappa mentalement d'avoir réagi aussi mal tout à l'heure ce qui fit rire Naruto, voyant bien que son petit-ami s'en voulait encore.

Les deux adolescents rentrèrent chez Naruto et profitèrent de leur soirée sans devoir à faire pour simplement jouer à la console, le méritant bien après cette journée riche en émotions.

Et même si tout s'était au final bien passé pour les deux adolescents, il leur tardait de plus en plus les vacances de Noël pendant lesquelles ils pourraient véritablement se reposer.

Plus que deux semaines, pensa Sasuke le soir même avant d'aller se coucher alors qu'il barrait la journée d'aujourd'hui sur son calendrier.

Et en deux semaines, tout changea drastiquement entre les deux amoureux.

Naruto lui avait promis de lui montrer à quel point il était spécial et Sasuke n'avait pas été déçu, le blond faisant preuve de moult attentions envers lui sans être envahissant. De son côté, Sasuke lui rendait bien et au final les deux adolescents s'en voyait beaucoup plus heureux et épanouis.

Un bruit de sonnette retentit et Sasuke sortit de ses pensées alors que sa mère l'appelait pour la prévenir que les invités étaient arrivés.

Ce soir était le réveillon de Noël et depuis qu'il était tout petit ils avaient l'habitude de le passer avec les meilleurs amis de leurs parents.

Sasuke ne fut donc pas surpris de voir la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze lui sourire lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon. Il salua les deux parents de Naruto avant de se diriger vers leur fils qui était en train de poser un cadeau au pied du sapin de Noël. Paquet qui portait le nom du brun dessus et qui était posé juste à côté d'une boîte au nom du blond.

Naruto se redressa et lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement tandis que Sasuke passait ses bras autour de sa nuque.

« Attention Sasuke tu vas t'étouffer. » l'avertit Itachi Uchiwa, frère aîné de Sasuke, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, sa femme Lisa Uchiwa à ses côtés.

Le cadet Uchiwa lui tira la langue faisant éclater de rire toutes les personnes présentes car qui pouvait penser un jour voir Sasuke Uchiwa réagir de manière aussi puérile.

Les deux familles passèrent une excellente soirée et alors que minuit approchait, tout le monde se rapprocha du sapin pour commencer à s'échanger les cadeaux de Noël.

Naruto lui s'approcha de son petit-ami et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Sasuke se laissa automatiquement faire et se blottit contre son amoureux.

« J'ai regardé le site internet de notre classe tout à l'heure. Les notes des devoir des spé' maths et SVT y sont, commença Naruto.

-Et ? demanda Sasuke se crispant sans le vouloir contre son blond.

-Regarde par toi-même. » lui dit le blond alors qu'il lui tendait son portable avec le relevé de notes.

En face de Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait se lire « 20/20 ».

« Félicitations enfoiré, chuchota doucement Naruto à son oreille avant d'embrasser la tempe du brun.

-Et toi ? demanda Sasuke en se tournant dans les bras du blond.

\- 19. » dit simplement Naruto en faisant un grand sourire.

Les deux adolescents se mirent face à face. Sasuke passa ses bras autour du cou de Naruto et Naruto posa délicatement ses mains sur la taille de Sasuke.

Les deux amoureux étaient front contre front quand ils entendirent Lisa leur dire :

« Les garçons vous êtes sous le gui ! »

A ces mots, les deux familles réunies ce soir se mirent à scander « un bisou, un bisou ».

Et les deux adolescents après avoir calmé leur rire ne se firent pas prier, s'embrassant tendrement sous les applaudissements de leurs familles qui se reconcentrèrent vite de nouveau sur l'échange des paquets.

Et quand les deux jeunes hommes rompirent leur baiser, chacun pouvait lire dans le regard de l'autre « Je t'aime ». Et pourtant seuls ces mots chuchotés sortirent de leur bouche :

« Joyeux Noël. »

~ The End ~

Bonsoooooiiiiiir !

Comment allez-vous ?

Alors voici un « petit » OS que je travaille depuis un moment maintenant c : j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'en suis très fière ! C'est-à-dire que du début de la partie concernant la soirée jusqu'à la fin j'ai mis quatre heures réparties en deux après-midi sachant que les deux dernières heures, j'ai commencé à écrire et je ne me suis plus arrêtée jusqu'à la fin x)

Et en fait à la base il ne devait absolument pas être aussi long x) Et il faut savoir aussi que bah ce qui a donné ce long OS est juste la scène dans le supermarché uxu et après j'ai voulu commencer à construire un truc autour et de fil en aiguille, comme nous étions en période de fête, et bah ça a donné ça uwu je voulais absolument arriver jusqu'à Noël pour pouvoir vous dire :

Joyeux Noël !

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, je suis toute ouïe !

Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis à bientôt ! o/

Lisa C.


End file.
